


Tell Me!

by himamocas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I will fight for this ship, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, honestly these three dorks are the death of me, kind of OOC since this is my first time writing a bandori fanfic??, lowkey character study, pouty kasumi, writing vulnerable kasumi was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: Kasumi has a problem. Her girlfriends can't tell her whatever they talk about when she's not around.(Prompt: Imagine person A and B of your OT3 whispering to each other and smiling, and person C being a little jealous/annoyed until they find out that person A and B were whispering about how much they love person C.)





	Tell Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/ for this!
> 
> And yes I know this has got to be the rarest of ships but consider

Kasumi hates secrets.

 

This isn't something that needs to be told to any new person she could meet for this one fact is quite obvious. If anything, she hates it so much that she does everything just to find out whatever they're hiding. This includes meddling, stalking, playing detective (as long as Kokoro is there, she supposes), and, to some extent, begging.

 

Night of the third week of April wasn't any different from those times when sound herself somewhat aghast to Yukina and Ran's sudden silence.

 

Movie night is a pastime they share—one of the rarest times when they could spend quality time with each other (aside from walking to school together on Wednesday mornings and that wasn't even enough for them because Hanasakigawa and Haneoka were too far apart) without fretting at the thought of emergency band practices, extra classes, group projects, and whatnot.

 

They kept a calendar in her room, taking note of who should pick the movie, make the popcorn, and respond to any call that might come in their way in case. On that week, it was Ran's job to pick their watch, Kasumi's turn to make the popcorn, and Yukina's duty to remember their passwords, ringtones, and where they might place their phones.

 

It was probably after two minutes since she plopped the bowl of popcorn into the microwave when she heard chattering and laughing coming from her room. It would've been fine had she not heard her name being echoed through the thin walls and floors of her house.

 

Kasumi  _had_ to know what was going on.  Ever since that faithful day when they had declared their love for each other, she harbored her doubts, knowing that it won't last. Yukina and Ran will definitely break up with her. Yukina and Ran will definitely leave her in the ditch because in the end, their love will never make sense. And it wasn't because of the fact that they were three in a relationship. It was because Kasumi stood out, not in a good way. She was the odd one out. The opposite of them. She knew that in her heart, if they were to fall apart, it will be because of her own stupid mistakes.

 

But at the same time, she held hope. She made a promise to keep them together no matter what which was why she made movie night a thing.

 

When the timer had finally turned off, Kasumi immediately ran upstairs with the bowl on her hands, trying to withstand the heat burning her palms, and crashed into her room only to be greeted with silence.

 

"Kasumi?"

 

Kasumi couldn't fucking believe this. What's worse was that although she had managed to save the popcorn, she couldn't save herself from the fall. It was a moment later when she saw both girlfriends crouching down with their eyes at her.

 

She then recognized that the voice had been coming from Ran.

 

Even if it wasn't obvious, she knew that they were full of concern. (Of course they would be. She was so clumsy that even the slightest of accidents made them worry.)

 

"I-I'm okay, Ran. I'm sorry. I'm just excited for the movie!"

 

(It had been a lie, of course.)

 

But they seemed convinced. So Ran just chuckled (or sighed. Kasumi couldn't tell which). Yukina nodded and offered her a hand rather kind of hesitatingly.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

The thought of seeing Yukina so caring was a bit scary yet very endearing as it only lured Kasumi into wanting to learn more about Yukina's weaknesses and soft spots (aside from cats).

 

Denying it would only bring them more suspicion. So Kasumi took her hand and allowed Yukina to help her stand up. And after biding a "thank you", the three made their way to Kasumi's bed, trying to make themselves comfortable as Ran played the movie.

 

Kasumi, however, couldn't focus. Somehow, deep inside, she felt that she needed to know what they were talking about and why she was the topic of their chat no matter what.

 

✧・ﾟ:*

 

It went on like that for another two weeks. Every time Kasumi would space out, Ran and Yukina would whisper to each other endearingly while laughing. And even if she faked it, Kasumi still couldn't hear whatever they were saying. (But then again, their voices are normally soft so their whispering is basically equal to the sound of the breeze barely passing through something. What did she expect?)

 

The doubts only grew with each passing night. Kasumi could barely sleep. Sometimes, she would find herself being unable to breathe at three in the morning even if her pillows were already propped up. (She learned to be afraid of the rejection ever since the Space incident. No. Her fear of rejection only grew worse from there.)

 

She'd hug her cat plushie (a gift she had received from both Yukina and Ran two months ago when they went to an arcade to have some fun—something unexpected coming from a relationship with people like Yukina and Ran in it but being Kasumi, she knew how to turn things around), especially in the wee hours of the morning, imagining only the worst scenarios her imaginative mind could only muster. 

 

Kasumi could see it now. They'll probably pull themselves away from her little by little. They'll probably start by forgetting to pick her up (or in some cases, wake her up). Then after that, they'll make up a bunch of excuses just to miss out on move night. They'll go on their own secret dates afterwards, talking about how they should dump Kasumi in the best way possible. How would they do it? They'll probably start by planning out their best and last date ever. She hoped that it would take place in the carnival. She loves carnivals. Oh who was she kidding? Maybe the next time she'll see a carnival, she'll only be reminded of Ran and Yukina and how—

 

"-sumi! Hey! Wake up!"

 

Arisa's pissed expression, for once, gave her a relief.

 

"S-Sorry! What were we talking about?"

 

She groaned. "Where to hold the next band practice since we can't use the basement and CiRCLE is fully booked for the weekend. Seriously, are you okay?"

 

Kasumi could only look down at her lunch. "Yeah. I'm fine."

 

"Kasumi?" She could hear Saaya's voice. "Are you sure you're okay? We can take a break until you get well. I guess we've been putting pressure on you too much lately."

 

"Y-Yeah. What Saaya said."

 

Kasumi shook her head and smiled. "Really. I'm sorry. I've just been bothered by some things lately."

 

The band made a pact to say whatever was bothering them given what had happened before. And Kasumi wouldn't be the type to break promises like these.

 

But, as it seemed, Tae had already beat her to it.

 

"Is this about Ran and Yukina?"

 

Kasumi's eyes widened. 

 

"E-Eh? How did you know?!"

 

Tae drew out a long "hmmmmm". 

 

"It's written all over your face. You aren't saying things like, 'My heart is pounding over this!' or something like that. And you haven't been talking about them lately."

 

"She's good, huh?"Rimi asked.

 

Kasumi could only nod. She then proceeded to tell the whole story, making sure not to leave out a single detail (except for the lack of sleep. Her bags were getting so obvious that she didn't need to explain anymore). In the longest run, she tried to keep her voice down for she knew that a fan of theirs, or worse, a member of Roselia could overhear all of this. 

 

"A-Ah! This is getting really frustrating!"Kasumi exclaimed, scratching her head with both hands. "There was even a time when I squeezed in the middle and asked what they were talking about but Yuki shut me down and went all like, 'Th-Those teapots! Have you seen the limited ones? They're on sale now.' and Ran went along with it!"

 

"What else did you do?"

 

"Mmmmmm there was also a time when I tried to record their conversation. I put the phone near Yukina but when I tried to listen to the recording, I could only hear very very soft whispers. I couldn't even hear make a word from all of that!"

 

"Then, have you tried talking to them about this?"

 

Kasumi shook her head. "That's impossible. And I don't want to force them either. They've been doing a great job in trying to express their feelings and become more open. I don't want to push them back to the start. I trust them with all I could, you know?"

 

Arisa sighed. "But what choice do you have left? Do you want to wait for the day your worries will be the ones to make this relationship fall? If I were you, you should fight it and push through with confrontation."

 

"Uh oh? Did I hear Arisa being—"

 

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence."

 

"O-Tae..."

 

But even the thought of confrontation only made Kasumi feel worse.

 

"I mean, you don't have to confront them about this now,"Saaya added. "But you're bound to tell them someday, right? For now, try to relax, okay?"

 

Kasumi nodded. Until then, she'll show how much they mean the world to her.

 

✧・ﾟ:*

 

"Yuki! Ran!"

 

They would be lying if they said that none of them hadn't expected Kasumi to arrive to the gates of their school. 

 

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Yukina asked while taking a quick glance at Ran once in a while. Ran could only give a rather confused look in return.

 

"Well, aren't you guys going to CiRCLE? I'll tag along with you."

 

"But don't you have band practice?"Ran asked.

 

"W-Well we're taking a break for the rest of week. And I'm bored."

 

Kasumi had assumed the worst.

 

"Kasumi,"Ran put her hand on her shoulder. Kasumi could only mentally congratulate her for even expressing even a bit of physical affection without the brown haired girl to initiate such. "Don't tell me you've exhausted yourself again." Her brows furrowed, a tint of pink spreading her cheeks. (Kasumi could only assume that it was out of embarrassment.)

 

Yukina sighed. "Let's take you home. We don't want you passing out in the middle of the road again—"

 

"It's not that!"Kasumi could only muster a smile. "It's just that our hearts have been sparkling and pounding so much that we decided to rest before that feeling will really disappear because we've embraced it too much."

 

They seemed convinced, at least. 

 

"Alright. Let's go."Yukina said.

 

They then started making their way to CiRCLE. Or rather, they stopped by a store to get sandwiches since Kasumi was hungry (said girl paid for their meals despite her girlfriends' protests) and then went to the mall to help Ran with a few errands (the ones that she insisted on doing once she's alone but what did she expect from them). 

 

Even in moments like those, Kasumi couldn't help but feel that she was the luckiest person alive. Like she could float in space forever, especially with her girlfriends by her side.

 

There were no whispers nor secrets being shared without the other knowing. It was just Kasumi locking her arms on her lovers' shoulders and the universe above them as they chattered about various topics from teachers in their schools to their personal lives and laughed upon hearing their friends' antics.

 

It was only when they had separated that Kasumi found herself being pulled back to the ground.

 

✧・ﾟ:*

 

Kasumi finally decided to tell the truth.

 

That was how she found herself two months later, on a Monday to be exact, in front of the gates of Haneoka on a free day for the Hanasakigawa students. Separating her from the arch was the members of Afterglow (excluding Ran) eating lunch together.

 

"Hey!"

 

Kasumi flailed her arms around like an idiot, oblivious to any attention she was getting from this.

 

Moca did the same in return. "Kasu-chii! Long time no see!"

 

Tomoe chuckled. "Come in, Kasumi. Is today your free day?"

 

Kasumi ran to them and sat down beside Himari and Moca. "That's right. By the way, do you know where Ran and maybe Yuki are?"

 

Moca closed her eyes and hummed before opening them and nodding. "On the rooftop gushing about you again—"

 

"Moca! We weren't supposed to say anything!"

 

Everything that Kasumi had been thinking about for the past two months were immediately thrown into the drain.

 

Saying that she was mortified was an understatement of how she really felt. She didn't know if she should hit herself or what.

 

Moca nodded. "But it's true. They'd talk about how cute you are like, 'Kasumi is really cute.' or 'What if we dress her up as a cat? She looks like one after all.'"

 

"Moca!"

 

(Kasumi was  _choking_.)

 

"Ah, lately, they've been on your Instagram page—"

 

" _What?!_ "

 

"That's right. And also Amazon." She crossed her arms. "Yes. They're trying to see what cat attire suits you best. I think they've found it and are ordering it right now."

 

"Moca, if this is a joke—"

 

"I'm not."

 

She passed her phone to Kasumi with their shared conversation open for her to see.

 

**Ran: Kasumi is really cute**

 

**Moca: Oh? Looks like someone is really in love~**

 

**Ran: Well who wouldn't**

 

**Ran: But she really is. Look**

 

What followed was a long trail of pictures of her that weren't just from Instagram alone.

 

**Ran: She was in front of us and we couldn't resist**

 

Meanwhile, Tomoe was ready to beat the hell out of Moca.

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

Moca drew out another hum. "Well, Kasu-chii looked distressed." She then smirked. "It seems like the amazing Moca-chan solved this mystery~."

 

At that point, the now red, shaking, and choking Kasumi wasn't sure what to do first: punch herself for being a total idiot or demand an explanation from her girlfriends.

 

✧・ﾟ:*

 

Kasumi couldn't sleep.

 

Well, how could she after suddenly realizing that that was what her girlfriends had been doing for _two months_? And it wasn't the stalking part that got her. It was the fact that she had been making herself depressed and stressed for nothing. All those sleepless nights, worrying about the future of their relationship could only be compared to air—nothing. 

 

But then, she gave it a thought. And for the first time in two months, Kasumi could only smile and laugh at her stupid predictions.

 

Ran will always be the person who'd want things to stay the same even with the changes around her. And Yukina wasn't the type to just leave a person she's grown attached to.

 

It's what they had said to her on that day, after all. That no matter what will happen, they will make sure that everything will still be the same no matter what. That they will not simply let their relationship break loose.

 

Kasumi hugged her cat plushie, a smile and some tears forming on her face.

 

Her heart was beating with so much rigor once more. Just like before. Their love towards one another was intact. And to Kasumi, that was enough.

 

It was eleven when she decided to finally let herself shut her eyes when she heard a knock on the door.

 

"K-Kasumi?"

 

Kasumi was shocked.

 

"Yukina?"

 

True enough, the door was opened to reveal both Ran and Yukina in their pajamas. Kasumi immediately wiped her tears, not wanting them to know what she had to go through for the past two months (well, not yet).

 

She swore that she saw Ran's eyes widening before reverting back to that warm look she had always loved. "I'm sorry. We couldn't sleep after all so we decided to come to your house."She looked away. "I-If you're okay with it, I guess. We've intruded and we just want to—"

 

Instead, Kasumi ran up to her girlfriends and hugged them tight, the tears coming back.

 

(Something big had changed in this, though. They hugged her back while letting their thumbs caress her back shoulders. Kasumi couldn't feel more at home than this.)

 

"I love you guys so much!"

 

They ended up cramming onto her bed, Kasumi in the middle, Yukina on her right, and Ran on her left, all of them hugging each other as they let the world of slumber slowly take over them.

 

For the first time in months, Kasumi wore a big smile, allowing her heart to beat simultaneously with that of her girlfriends'.

 

And anyone who would hear this wouldn't recognize this as a beat but a beautiful melody wavering in the night.

 

✧・ﾟ:*

 

"M-Moca is right. Kasumi  _is_ cute when sleeping."

 

Yukina nodded while brushing the brunette's hair, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks as she watched Ran taking pictures.

 

Ran just sighed and smiled. What on Earth  _did_ give Kasumi the impression that they don't love her?

 

"But I'm happy that she's at peace now."

 

Yukina smiled, leaving a peck on Kasumi's forehead.

 

"We should do this more often."


End file.
